


WHO'S TOP HERO

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: ADRIEN'S CLASS GET INTO A DEBATE THE DECIDE TO FIND OUT BY DOING A SERIOUS OF ACTIVITIES EXCLUDING VIDEO GAMES BUT FOR ADRIEN/CHATNOIR IT'S PERSONAL





	WHO'S TOP HERO

CHAPTER1 THE DEBATE  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S I WAS ON MY WAY TO SCHOOL WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF TWO LITTLE GIRL'S SCREAMING GASP"  
THEY WERE ALYA'S TWINS SISTERS TELL MY TEACHER ILL BE THERE SOON"  
I SAID GETTING OUT OF THE LIMO SHUTTING THE DOOR RUNNING TO FIND SOMEWEAR TO TRANSFORM PLAGG CLAWS OUT"


End file.
